Somewhere Only We Know
by SweetXWhisper
Summary: A Medicine women trying to hide from the past, a month long journey with a Demon Lord to save a little girl, a romance, and a secret which can break everything and that's only the beginning. Sesshy X OC .


**Hey everyone! :D I hope you all enjoy this story. It took months to edit. Tell me what you think. **** PLEASE REVIEW. **

Chapter one:

A warm, dry wind blew violently from the west, and Aimi knew that going back to her old village would bring up uneasy feelings. From the moment that messenger delivered a letter to her about her Step-mother's passing, she knew that her brother needed her; even though Aimi was pretty sure he hated her for what she did. Aimi placed her hair up and off of her neck because it seemed like it was getting a little too hot for her black hair to be down. That fatal attack on her old village that took her father from her family was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. Aimi was used to being the strong willed one in her family; she can handle anything the town threw at her; however, taking away the one person that would save her, if things got way out of hand, changed her.

Something inside of her snapped. It was like she no longer had control of her body. Her other side slowly took control; her body slowly started to numb, and she starts to breathe heavily. The other side of her; that her father taught her to control wanted blood and after what Aimi just witnessed she wanted to let this power hungry spirit have what it wanted. Everyone in that village that gave her and her family so much grief, she wanted to just see them burn. Why would her father do this to her… that's when Aimi felt it.

That side of her taking control. Her vision blurred, her body started to numb and her mind started to black out, but before she fully lost it, when she heard her mother voice call out her name. The last thing she remembered before she became that beast was her mother's expression on her face, a look of terror and remorse. It wasn't till the next morning when she woke up that she found herself in another village.

A nice, old priestess named Asami had found Aimi in a meadow not too far from her village, and brought her back to her own hut to make sure she was not hurt. After staying with the priestess a few days, Aimi told her what happened at her old village… well as much as she remembered. The priestess paused for a moment taking in everything Aimi was telling her. Asami, the priestess, had a confident stature to her. Priestess Asami was tall. Her long light brown hair was matched with her impeccable tan radiant skin with the slightest of wrinkles on her face; sitting in her very presence made the person skip a breath, she was completely stunning.

"You cannot deny that part of you, Aimi. But if you wish to control it, I may be able to help with that," Asami spoke with a solemn tone. Aimi was a little taken back by this. Did this priestess actually want to help her? Every adult in her life has never wanted to help her, in fact, has abandoned her to fend for herself. Her parent have always helped her, but it only went so far. When her dad gave in to the demon wishes and left her family, she asked almost all the adults to help them out in times where they needed it. Not a single adult helped her or her family.

"How can you help?" Aimi spoke with caution, though slight curiosity flooded her words. The priestess walked over to the entrance of the small straw hut on the out skirts of the village.

"Follow me and I will show you," Asami said this as she walked out the door. Aimi took a last glance at the hut. Something inside her told her that, if you follow Asami, she would not help but rather reject. After all, it was a traveling priestess who told the village head about Aimi's family secret, so since then her whole family has been wary of them, but nevertheless she followed Asami out of the hut anyway. The hut was small it only had a place for cooking, and a place where she healed the town's people. Aimi hurried out of the hut and to fall in pace with Asami, for an older women she can sure move fast. The sun was shining down on the town that day and all the leaves on the trees were turning colors, but still every little kid in the town seemed to not mind as they played outside with each other. When Aimi finally caught up to Asami, Asami was in front of a vast oak tree in an open field outside of the village.

"Aimi, do not think that you can hide a part of yourself. One day you will have to face it or else it will become a fear… and soon after your weakness," Asami looked at Aimi with a somber look on her face. She has been scared of that part of herself since the incident when her father left her. The very thought of her other side gave her a chill. Nothing terrified her more than the feeling she get when her other side took over her body. Helplessness and hopelessness would numb her body and her other side enjoyed and fed off it.

"My father said that no good can come of me using my "other side" because my old village would just hunt me down and kill me. So he taught me to keep my composure, and used my Step- Mother to hide my scent from others. If I was around her enough the scent of human would be all over me… It worked when I was a kid, but when I got older my scent became stronger and led those demons to the village… and my father…" Aimi shuddered at that memory. It wasn't because she was sad at the thought of her father's name; it was because she now loathed her father for giving up like that.

"Resentment is like a poison for the soul. It uses its toxins to slowly suffocate the soul so when it is happening it doesn't recognize it. Being angry child won't be of any good to anyone. Here," Asami reached in the sleeve crimson red kimono she was wearing and pulled out a necklace that was in a secret pocket inside her kimono.

"I had this kimono specially made as a favor from one of my seamstress, red silk with soft pink cherry blossom pattern with a pocket inside the sleeve, so I could always carry an emergency weapon. However, today I put this necklace there. This necklace will indeed help you control your "other side" and it will also mask your scent from other demons; however, it will not protect you from any other challenge you may face," Aimi took the necklace from the priestess and put it around her neck. The necklace was made out of small smooth white stone; little broken pieces of black stones separated each white stone from the other, and one gorgeous crystal blue stone at the end of the necklace. The crystal blue stone was larger than the rest of the stones and it gave this faint white glow.

"Why does it glow like that, Priestess Asami?" Aimi looked at the priestess in anticipation for an answer, but Asami just smiled and put her hand on Aimi's head.

"The blue stone in the center of the necklace was brought from far away; however, I will tell that secret when you are a bit older," Aimi just pouted at Asami's words, but accepted them as they walked back to the village.

There was a slight rustle from the bush behind Aimi that took her out of her past. Aimi's breathing slowed down, as she reached for one of the needle like chopsticks that held up her hair; thin and forged from a dark black iron metal and a special metal these needles could penetrate through almost anything. She had silver ones forged from the same metals only those were coated in poison. She slowly turned around behind her towards the bush, and walked tip toed towards it. When something moved out of the bush, Aimi swiftly took out one of the slim metal needle like chopsticks and threw it at what made the sound. The needle hit a poor lizard straight in the center of its body.

"_Only a lizard Aimi—nothing to fear."_ Aimi thought as she went over to the lizard to pull out her needle. There was nothing to fear. She chose the safest route back to her old village; even though, it was the longest route that took days to travel— it is the safest.

What would the villagers think when she arrived? There certainly was not going to be a welcome party— no. The only thing Aimi didn't want was the head of the town to come and talk to her personally. That guy has always been interested in Ami's family "secret" after what the priestess told him. Her father always called him power crazed. The town village head wanted nothing more than to have his blood line be the strongest. Let no one else come against him or his family. It was that one thing that drove Aimi's father over the edge because in order to have the town's village leader's way Aimi would have to marry his son. Aimi stopped walking and stared straight ahead at the village before her.

"_This isn't going to be an easy acceptance._"

She thought. Aimi kept walking and approached the old hut that she used to live in. It was a bit larger than Asami's hut, but not by much. Aimi' hut had a room to sleep, a cooking area, and a place where her mom could take the injured and help them. A young boy with dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a black markings in the shape of a two sideways V's on his face and two others that were on his hands although the ones on his hands were just straight lines. Aimi had similar markings on her only the ones on her face were wider, but the necklace she wore shielded them from human and demons with its magic.

"Takeo? Is that you…," Aimi could barely let his name slip from her mouth. It has been so long since she has seen her little brother. He is definitely not a baby anymore.

"Yes, it's me. Who are you?" His response seems to have a cruel undertone to it.

"You have grown so much… I am your sister, Aimi. Do you remember me?" As cliché as that sounds, it was the only sentence Aimi could think to say. She really hasn't been there for him, nor did she really know him.

"Yes, I have grown. I know of you. I have very little memory of you being in my family," Takeo stood up from sitting and brushed his pants off. Aimi just stood there staring at the young boy before her. Takeo was just a little two year old when she left the village. Of course, Aimi was only just reaching her teens at the time. Aimi put her hand on Takeo head while smiling happily. Takeo jerked his head away and glared at Aimi.

"Don't touch me. Why don't you just go back to where ever it is you came from? I can take care of myself," Aimi was a little taken back by this. Takeo may be older now but he cannot live in this village by himself. He is too young to know what lies behind the close doors of the head council of this village.

"I'm sorry for the pain I might have caused you and Mother but— you," Aimi was cut off by her brother's rage.

"You don't get to call her that! No, not after the way you... Look I don't have anything to say to you…," Takeo eyes were beginning to glow a faint crimson red and slight scales began to appear on his skin. Aimi tried to calm him down.

"Takeo calm down… just take a deep breath," Aimi spoke softly. She wouldn't upset him anymore.

"Just leave me alone," Takeo closed his eyes. The scales receded from his body.

"Takeo, where are you going?" Aimi tried to grab his arm but he shook her off. Aimi just watched as her brother faded into the distance. She didn't mean to cause anyone pain; she just couldn't control it. Aimi returned to the hut, to give Takeo some time to cool off. Before entering the hut, Aimi ran her hand down the side of the hut. It hadn't changed a bit. Aimi smiled as memories flooded back to her. She could remember her dad picking her up and throwing her up in the air while he lied on the floor by the entrance, and she could remember her Step- Mother teaching her how to fix medicine for the wounded in the village, and how to find out what is wrong with the person— right behind the curtain that separated the cooking area from the front. Aimi rubbed her hand through her past shoulder length shadowy black hair. Medicine was what her family specialized in.

Aimi took a couple of steps and moved the curtain back to reveal the cooking/healing area.

"_It hasn't changed at all."_

She placed her hand over her mouth as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. This was the place she always felt the most happiest at. Mixing ingredients to make a perfect remedy for an illness or just helping step-Mother, Amaya, cook dinner. Her real Mother was a full blooded demon. Gorgeously radiant and strong, she stood next to her husband in many battles including The Great War. Aimi's Mother died protecting her. A powerful demon attacked their home when she was younger. It was only interested in killing her family. At the time they lived in a house hidden in the mist of the forest. Her father and her mother both shared words and after that conversation all three of them ran together trying to escape the attacker. They almost escaped when the demon struck Aimi's mother a few feet behind them. Aimi tried to run back for her when her father picked her up and carried her out of the village kicking and screaming. She never saw her mom again or that house.

Aimi slid her hand over some of the stone bowls that she used to ground up remedies with. She loved her Mother, however she also loved her Step- Mother as well. Amaya was a kind person with a compassionate heart. She would never turn down a person in need. Aimi's Step mother taught her everything she knew about healing people, helping them with any illness they may have. Most of all, She taught Aimi how to be a medicine woman. Aimi took her hand off her mouth and placed it on the necklace she was wearing around her neck. Asami had also taught Aimi a few more things about medicine. Only the medicine that Asami taught Aimi was not what her Step-Mother had to deal with, but for people injured by demons of sorts. Asami taught her which injuries she could heal and injuries by demons that could be treated. There were some injuries made by demons that if you didn't tend to them in the first couple of minutes when the person who was injured; then the person could not be treated nor healed of the injury. Aimi spent many years learning from Asami that she almost could cure any injury the world could throw at her. There was nothing Aimi wanted more than to heal people. She didn't want to lose control anymore and go on a rampage killing whoever got in her way— she wanted to help, not destroy.

"Well, I see the rumors are true. I trust you found your way back here safely," A sickening, deep voice said. Aimi just took a deep breath and closed her eyes before the person who was walking towards her approached.

"Your voice I could never forget, Lord Minoru. I thought the head counsel never welcome new people in the village until they were sure they felt right at home," Aimi opened her eyes and stared up at this man. It had been fourteen years since she has seen this man, yet he was a bit taller than she remembered. His face had slight wrinkles, and his dark green eyes still had that hidden agenda aura about them. His posturer had a new slouch that he never had before, but somehow he seem to have kept the 'I am above you 'stature about him. Aimi hated that about him. He was supposed to help the people of this village feel safe, yet he goes around acting as if he would use you to shield an attack from hitting him. He was not a leader just a power hungry man.

"Well, you are not a guest. I am here to state the terms on which you are to follow if you want to stay in this –,"

"Still talking like a rule book I see. What are they?" Aimi cut him off mid-sentence. If she could remember correctly this guy has been known to be lengthy with his sentences.

"You will be a full time medicine (wo)man. Anytime anyone needs to be healed, you heal them. You also will open your home to guest of the village, but don't worry we will be relocating you to a bigger area. We will be tearing down your old hut, but don't worry you new location shall have more land. Lastly, you will be required to marry my son or all the above said statements will be nullified and you will cast out from this village without a trial, you will be revealed for what you truly are," Minoru smiled at Aimi like everything he said was okay. Aimi just closed her eyes and breathed slow.

_You have got to be kidding me! I'll tell you where you can stick your terms… better yet I will stick those terms so far up your…_

"Oh and I will also kick out Takeo too. It would be a shame if he had to leave everything he knows behind would it not? He might even harbor dark feelings towards you for ruining everything he has here. What a shame it would be to lose your whole family… or whatever family you have left," Aimi bit her lower lip after Minoru stated this. Takeo already hated her; if she declined he would hate her even more. Why would Minoru want her family to even be near his?

"I will need time to think about these terms you have given," Aimi stated as she walked toward the entrance of the hut.

"You will have a month to think about the terms. After which, you will have to leave this village; if I do not hear a reply, or your reply is no," Minoru had a smirk on his face as he began walking towards Aimi whom now stood at the entrance of the hut. That little face expression agitated Aimi.

"I don't think I need to ask you because it is very clear of what I want you to do," Aimi just glance outside of the hut and looked back at Minoru.

"Still have no respect for people above you. Well, that'll change. There are some visitors that will be coming tomorrow. You shall welcome them," Minoru with that said left the hut.

"Stupid, ignorant, power crazy old man…" Aimi mumbled under her breath as she headed to the healing/cooking area.

_I will never be related to that man… _

Aimi groaned. She wanted his head… no she wanted him to suffer. She wanted— the necklace around Aimi's neck began to feel hot. Damn, that's the warning Asami told Aimi about. If she continued with those feelings the blue stone in the middle would glow brighter and raise the temperature in her body. The heat from the stone is so intense that it over runs any feeling or thought that can come across a person's mind. The feeling can only be described as an intense shock that cause the person to faint. Aimi grunted at the warning and stormed out of the hut to find Takeo, so she could get started on dinner. Minoru must have a reason as to why he wants an arranged marriage for his son with someone he really didn't like that much. He is plotting something.

From the message about Aimi's Step- mother's death to the conversation at the hut, it all seems very suspicious. Aimi started to make her way back the way Takeo ran off to, when a shriek from a little girl caught her ear. She ran off the dirt trail and headed straight into the forest just to see what was going on. If it was nothing Aimi could always pick some herbs to start making some medicine since the old meadow, where her and her Step-Mother, used to pick from was where she thought the shriek had come from. When Aimi reached her destination, she was horrified by what she saw. Takeo was protecting a girl from a slimy, slithering green demon. The looks of this demon had a similarity to a snake with its flat head and long fangs as it slithered on the ground; though the body of the demon seemed to be in the shape of a lizard.

"Leave her alone!" Takeo shouted while throwing large rocks the size of his body at the demon. The demon was coming towards them fast. Both Takeo and the little girl were backed against a huge boulder in the center of the open meadow.

"Lord Sesshomaru," The girl barely spoke. The demon seemed to be talking to them. Aimi tip toed behind trees, in the forest that surrounded the meadow, trying to get close enough to hear what the demon was saying. As she was moving she heard the girl scream louder than before.

_Something is wrong…_

Aimi stopped, pressed her back against the tree she was at and looked back at the scene. Takeo was hit. His body laid far away from the girl now.

"Takeo!" Aimi ran towards her brother in a panic. Her speed seemed to be at a quicker pace than normal. Aimi didn't care if the demon attacked her; she just wanted Takeo to be safe. She took lifted him up into her arms as she looked over her brother's body. Aimi cursed under her breath. Takeo's skin has red blotches all over his body. He was sweating all down his face and his body had a little twitch. The demon was poisonous. From the symptoms her little brother was having, the poison looked to be neurotoxic. She had to act fast before damaged to his nervous system is permanent. Aimi pulled out a medicine that can react to any poison in the body to slow it down and forced it down his throat. His breathing began to be at an average pace again. Aimi put her hand on her brother's forehead before turning towards the demon. She quickly took one needle out of her hair and threw them at the demon. It hit the demon in the side, exactly where she was aiming it at. The demon screeched and turned towards where it came from.

"You are going to die for hurting my family," Aimi stated solemnly after she laid Takeo back down on the ground. She reached in her kimono to the hoister that Aimi hid under it. It held more needles and was kept on a thick strap tied around her waist. She pulled out about five of them while the demon only laughed at Aimi.

"Sssssstrong wordsssss for a human," The demon then turned toward the little girl and grabbed her by the throat with its tail. Aimi hated to be ignored, but she threw that aside and assessed what she was getting into.

_He seems to not be too strong. If it wasn't for his poison I would be able to kill him in a minute. But because of the poison I can't get close enough. If I can just hit him in his heart— which will be extremely hard with him using the little girl as a shield. So I can't hit it head on._

Aimi sent up a little prayer before striking again. _Father, give me the wisdom to fight this battle like you would have._ With that, Aimi ran towards the demon throwing five needles towards it. Two of them hit there marks, but the rest of the knives the demon maneuvered around them. Aimi went over to the big rock and hid behind it.

_Damn… okay. One more time…_

Aimi reached into her kimono again for five more needles.

_This time I won't miss…._ Aimi walked out from behind the rock to face the demon once more.

"Annoying human, you will pay for that," The demon threw the girl towards the big rock Aimi was standing by, but before the girl could hit the boulder she was caught by something or someone. Aimi couldn't make out who or what it was there was too much dust from whatever it was landing. Though this demon seemed stronger and worst of all angry. The poisonous demon seemed to sense the other ones presences, but it a little too late. The stronger demon that caught the little girl lashed out a green whip like attack that killed the demon instantly. After the demon was gone, Aimi rushed over to her brother. He was barely breathing and moving. The poison is taking over him. Aimi knew that the only medicine that could cure this type of damage would be "saiki" a restoring medicine that Asami taught Aimi to always keep on hand. Aimi immediately reached under her obi on her kimono and pulled out a small bottle with Saiki in it. Uncapping the bottle, she force fed it to her bother. In almost no time Takeo began to look like his normal self. His skin was slowly turned back to its peachy white self and he seemed to have stopped sweating, but his body still had a little twitch to it. Takeo open his eyes for a quick second to look up at Aimi. The soft glance he gave to Aimi reminded her of when they were young. It was his way of saying thank you.

"The medicine should take about five hours before you are completely conscious and restored back to your normal self." For once, she said something that she was truly happy to say. Aimi stood up from sitting next to Takeo and took a quick glance back at the girl and the demon that saved her. The girl, from Aimi's stand point, looked to be in really bad shape.

_I should stay out of this… it is none of my business. But then again I did just let the demon pretty much almost kill her… Damn it…_

Aimi looked back over to where the girl was thrown. Her eyes danced with curiosity at what she saw. The dust dispersed and an authoritative presence embodied in a demon walk out of the mist. He strode with confidence with the little girl in his arms, and his expression was a steady "I am above you" look. He didn't even seem to notice that he walked on top of the now dead poisonous demon. Aimi held her breathe.

_Let see how this is going to go…_

She thought as she made her way over to the little girl.

"I am going to assume you are the Lord Sesshomaru the girl cried earlier. My name is Aimi. I am a medicine women and I can help tend to her wounds if you will allow me to," Aimi really hadn't come across a Demon Lord yet she knew what her father taught her on how to act around them. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing but moved to the side so Aimi could look at the girl's wounds.

"Oh no… This girl's wounds have festered and have penetrated her nerves deeply. I don't have any more of the medicine she will need. I used the last of it on my brother. She is going to need some of that medicine in order for her to get well. The only thing I can do right now is slow it down," Aimi turned towards the demon lord as she spoke. "Never talk with your back turned to a Lord" was rule number five that her dad taught her.

"What do you need to cure her," His voice sent a shiver up Aimi's spine. He spoke with a firm authority Aimi has not heard of since her father. Aimi smiled.

"I will need ingredients from all over the regions just to make the medicine. It'll take about three weeks to a month to even get," Aimi got up from sitting next to the girl's body and started to go pick the herbs she will need to slow this poison down. When Aimi returned to the little girl's body, she began to crush the ingredients together quickly. Poison has a way of taking life away from a child faster than it does for adults.

"You better hurry up and heal her, wrench," The green little demon stated as Aimi was applying the medicine.

"I said this before green… thing… I cannot heal her because I do not have the medicine to heal her. Each ingredient in the medicine is special and is found all over the lands. They all need to be un-rooted in certain way because I need different parts of each one," Aimi stood up from the place where she was sitting and brushed off the dirt on her kimono. As Aimi was doing this she gave the demon lord a look over. His stature was imperial; his features could only be described as flawlessly handsome. From his long silver hair to his golden yellow eyes to his body, everything about him just seemed immaculate.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Human! You should be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru has not killed you—,"

"Jacken, be quiet. Woman, you will go with us to get these ingredients you speak of," His voice was stern and sure.

"I cannot," Aimi looks towards her brother and then back at the Lord. "I have other duties that I can't leave and—"Aimi was cut off by a hand grabbing her neck and pinning her to a tree.

"It was not a question. You will come with me or die." Aimi looked into his liquid amber eyes as she gripped his hands to get them off her throat. She immediately stop trying escape because what she saw is a promise of a slow and painful death.


End file.
